


The Bard's Song

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drammatico, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[…]La voce di Himas non sembrava neppure provenire da questo mondo, riusciva a modularla passando da toni bassi e gutturali ad alti e cristallini. A seconda del momento appariva o angelo o demone.<br/>Ascoltarono canzoni di eroi e guerre, di amori tragici e libertà conquistate con il sangue. Di demoni che marciavano sul mondo degli uomini, ingannando e illudendo i mortali con false promesse. Si impadronivano di ciò che avevano di più caro, lasciandogli solo con rancore e sofferenza di cui si nutrivano e traevano potere.[…]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bard's Song

 

La cella della prigione era per lo più deserta e i pochi uomini presenti erano più morti che vivi, divorati dai topi che si muovevano senza timori sul pavimento.

Jerrass aveva affondato la faccia tra le ginocchia, non aveva il coraggio di guardare ciò a cui aveva condotto la sua follia.

«Non è stata colpa tua» disse un uomo con una leggera barba scura bruciacchiata e corti capelli neri.

«Sono stato io a volere venire qua, ti ho trascinato verso la rovina con me».

«Non ti avrei mai lasciato venire in questo luogo da solo». Jerrass scosse la testa, non si pentiva di averci provato, quello di cui si rammaricava era aver trascinato con sé l'amico. Howin, se non gli fosse stato tanto fedele, adesso sarebbe al sicuro nella sua fucina intento a lavorare su qualche attrezzo e non incatenato a una parete della cella.

«Sono stato un'idiota». Eppure non lo pensava veramente, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per trovare Himas, anche se questo "qualsiasi" non comprendeva la vita dell'amico. Si era illuso che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, che non ci sarebbero stati problemi a infiltrarsi nel palazzo e che se ci fossero stati, tutto sarebbe andato al meglio proprio come nelle canzoni di Himas.

 

 

_Il mercato di primavera era da sempre il più trafficato. Molti mercanti arrivavano dalle regioni circostanti per vendere e scambiare le loro merci._

_Sulla cittadina di Ildsay il castello del barone Ryloth di Cilrand sorvegliava minaccioso tutto ciò che avveniva per le strade. I periodi dei quattro mercati principali erano gli unici momenti in cui la popolazione sembrava quasi riuscire a respirare, e la presa del barone si allentava seppur di poco._

_Jerrass osservava il castello, i sentimenti che provava per quel luogo erano contrastanti: ne era affascinato, ma allo stesso tempo lo intimoriva. La struttura massiccia in pietra scura aveva alte torri che si stagliavano contro il cielo simili a dita artigliate. Era stato costruito su una parete di roccia, scavata e intagliata con maestria e si fondeva direttamente con la montagna: era parte di esso._

  _Quel giorno c'erano poche nuvole in cielo, ma erano sufficienti a oscurare il maniero già tetro e mettendo in risalto la luce che filtrava da alcune finestre._

Sembra un orrido insetto pieno di occhi che aspetta il momento buono per saltarti addosso _. Jerrass rabbrividì allontanando lo sguardo dal palazzo._

_Percorreva una strada malamente lastricata, era la via principale che conduceva prima alla piazza e poi verso il castello. Era la via più curata della città; le altre stradine interne erano poco più che sentieri di fango ed escrementi._

_Erano poche le case che potevano essere definite tali, e si trovavano solo nella parte centrale della città; nelle zone periferiche vi erano per lo più delle baracche, ed era anche per questo motivo che lui preferiva starsene nei boschi che circondavano Ildsay._

_Attorno a lui i muri di legno e roccia sembravano sgretolarsi sotto il tiepido sole primaverile. Alcuni tetti erano sfondati, altri invece erano stati rattoppati alla buona con fango e rami._

Il palazzo trasuda di ricchezza e noi invece facciamo la fame. _Pensò indignato sistemandosi meglio la carcassa del piccolo facocero che aveva cacciato nel bosco; l’avrebbe condivisa con Howin per ringraziarlo dell'aiuto che aveva ricevuto durante l'inverno e per tutta la sua convalescenza._

_Il rumore ritmico e pesante dell’acciaio che calpestava la pietra annunciava l'avvicinarsi di alcune guardie armate. Tutti i soldati del barone giravano per le strade di Ildsay in armatura completa, armati di tutto punto, con il simbolo del loro signore tirato a lucido sul petto della corazza: una mano artigliata che stingeva una gemma ovale screziata di rosso. Si spostò in fretta contro una parete per farli passare. Vedere quelle armature scure con la macchia  rossa gli riportò alla memoria quello che aveva sentito una volta da alcuni mercanti: secondo alcune leggende quella gemma era stata creata con il cuore di un innocente. Dicevano che fosse un cristallo dagli enormi poteri era per questo motivo che il barone Ryloth lo portava sempre con sé, incastonata nel suo bastone da passeggio. Jerrass ricordava bene cosa succedeva a chi veniva colpito da quell'arma, l'aveva sperimentata di persona proprio quell'inverno per la prima volta. Un dolore lanciante attraversava tutto il corpo; sembrava quasi che la pelle e i tessuti si staccassero dalle ossa. Nella mente di Jerrass altre voci si erano unite alle sue grida, come una folla urlante, che condivideva con lui il dolore. Rabbrividì. Tutte le volte che ricordava quei momenti la fitta alla spalla tornava insieme all’eco di quelle urla lontane. Era stato costretto a letto per quasi tre mesi, il peggiore inverno della sua vita. Se era sopravvissuto lo doveva solo all'amico. Lanciò una nuova occhiata alla fortezza che li sovrastava, molti pensavano che il barone traesse i suoi poteri dalla sofferenza del suo popolo, era per questo che li puniva per qualunque sciocchezza._

Le sue celle saranno stracolme di poveri disgraziati che sono inciampati mentre camminava per le strade, puniti con la tortura per l'oltraggio. _Digrignò i denti per la collera ma tenendo lo sguardo basso per evitare che i soldati in avvicinamento notassero il suo astio._ Se potessi lo raderei al suolo. _Scosse la testa e si diresse alla bottega del fabbro, non poteva fare follie; nessuno ne avrebbe tratto un vantaggio se non il barone e non voleva dargli una simile soddisfazione._

_Stava per imboccare una via laterale quando lo vide. Un ragazzo che forse non raggiungeva i vent'anni, con i capelli corti talmente neri da sembrare quasi fati d'inchiostro, come se fossero tinti; mentre i suoi occhi erano di un grigio molto chiaro, in cui sembravano esserci delle sfumature quasi rosate. Il corpo magro era avvolto in vestiti impolverati e stracciati, doveva essere arrivato attraversando il bosco a piedi. Si guardava attorno con aria smarrita, stringendo tra le mani un sacco quasi vuoto con dentro i suoi averi. Jerrass sentì i passi pesanti di un altro manipolo di guardie avvicinarsi e si diresse in fretta verso il ragazzo._

_«Meglio se non stai qui fermo, le guardie usano qualsiasi scusa per sbatterti in cella». Il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso, spalancando quei suoi strani occhi chiari._

_«Come in prigione? Io non ho fatto niente!» Jerrass lo afferrò per un braccio cercando di portarlo lontano dalla via principale ma non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi._

_«Lo so». Si guardarono per alcuni istanti poi il ragazzo si lasciò condurre nella stradina laterale proprio mentre le guardie stavano arrivando. Il ragazzo li poté osservare con la coda dell'occhio e fu felice di aver seguito il cacciatore._

_Si allontanarono in fretta nella stradina fangosa, percorrendo vicoli stretti pieni di rifiuti e qualche cadavere abbandonato contro gli edifici._

_«Io sono Jerrass, qual è il tuo nome?»disse lasciandogli il braccio e sistemandosi meglio la carcassa dell'animale sulle spalle. Il ragazzo si guardava attorno disgustato, fissando un corpo pieno di vermi appoggiato a un lato della strada._

_«Mi chiamino Himas, vengo da Nedric»._

_«Mai sentito parlare di un posto chiamato Nedric. Ad ogni modo ben arrivati a Ildsay, Himas». Se il nuovo arrivato colse l'ironia nella sua voce non lo diede a vedere ma anzi gli rivolse un caloroso sorriso._

 

_La bottega di Howin era poco più di un rudere.  La fucina, così come il suo giaciglio, era nell'unica zona della vecchia casa in cui il soffitto era stato riparato. Il fabbro lavorava al mantice cercando di ravvivare il calore della fornace, ma appena vide arrivare Jerrass smise di lavorare e si asciugò la fronte madida con uno straccio._

_«Ben arrivato. Mi chiedevo proprio quando saresti passato a salutarmi» poi vide il ragazzino al suo fianco e si accigliò. «Chi è il tuo amico?»_

_«Si chiama Himas. È appena arrivato. L'ho portato con me perché le guardie stavano arrivando». Rispose mentre scaricava la carcassa in una zona sgombra del pavimento._

_«Hai fatto bene, meglio non aumentare il numero degli ospiti di sua eccellenza»._

_«Ma potrebbero veramente arrestarmi solo perché sono straniero?»_

_«Qualche anno fa è arrivato un bardo ed è stato messo agli arresti perché stava cantando una canzoncina satirica sui nobili in un angolo della piazza. Dopo quell'episodio i bardi sono stati messi al bando» concluse Jerrass indicando la custodia del liuto che sporgeva da sotto il mantello del ragazzo. «Al barone Ryloth non sono mai piaciuti quelli come te, come molte altre cose del resto»._

_«Per quale motivo?»_

_«Vallo a sapere. In molti dicono che sia perché si diverte a trovare una scusa qualsiasi per imprigionare, torturare e uccidere, rendendo prigionieri anche quelli che vivono al di fuori delle prigioni». Entrambi gli uomini annuirono._

_«Ti conviene andartene in fretta. Nascondi quel liuto e vattene a ovest»._

_«E voi non fate niente?» il fabbro inarcò un sopracciglio._

_«Per proteggere dei menestrelli? Ringrazia Jerrass che ti ha allontanato dalla strada, se ci scoprissero saremmo nei guai anche noi»._

_«Non solo per quelli come me! Per liberarvi dalle sue angherie. Da quel poco che ho visto della città non ve la state passando molto bene. Solo il castello sembra risplendere nella foschia»._

_«Lui ha l'esercito noi non abbiamo nulla. In più è uno stregone». Questo nessuno lo sapeva con certezza, ma sapevano che possedeva una gemma incantata. Tutti gli abitanti di Ildsay però lo davano per scontato, così come tutte le cittadine che appartenevano alla baronia di Cilrand. Himas scosse la testa._

_«Non vuole i bardi solo perché cantano gesta di eroi e di rivolte. Non vuole che vi ribelliate»._

_«Come se una canzone potesse far insorgere il popolo» sia Howin che Jerrass ridacchiarono._

_Il bardo li guardò imbronciato, sembrava credere veramente a quello che diceva. Jerrass fu mosso a compassione e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla._

_«Ti porterò fuori dalla città. C'è un posto lontano dalle orecchie del barone. Ma continua a non sembrarmi una buona idea». Prese fuori il coltello e iniziò a tagliare la carcassa che aveva già eviscerato e pulito in precedenza e a cui aveva lasciato soltanto la pelle._

_«Quello cosa sarebbe?» chiese Howin guardando divertito l'animale._

_«La mia prima preda» rispose soddisfatto «L'ho portata per dividerla con te, una volta pulita non sarà molto ma almeno sarà qualcosa»._

_«Ti ringrazio»._

 

***

Un urlo lanciante ruppe il silenzio delle prigioni facendo svegliare Jerrass di soprassalto.

«C-cos'è successo?»

«Non ne ho idea» Howin al suo fianco fissava sconvolto la porta della cella. Pochi secondi dopo sentirono un forte scricchiolio, seguito da un nuovo urlo ancora più disperato.

«Chi staranno torturando secondo te?» Howin scosse la testa, come poteva saperlo? Ma sapeva quale conferma voleva l’amico.

«La voce non sembrava quella di Himas ma non credo sia possibile riconoscerla così distorta». Jerrass annuì, non poteva pretendere certe rassicurazioni, il fabbro era sempre stato un uomo diretto, non lo avrebbe mai illuso dandogli false speranze.

 

_Himas era rimasto con il fabbro per quasi tutto il pomeriggio, osservando con interesse il suo lavoro mentre Jerrass faceva alcuni acquisti in città. Non voleva portarselo dietro, rischiava di farlo cadere nelle mani delle guardie. Una volta tornato lo condusse fuori dalle mura cittadine, infilando il liuto in una borsa che era stata riempita di vivande e alcuni abiti. Il bardo venne condotto fuori dalla mura cittadine, nel folto della foresta che circondava Ildsay. Himas pensò di essere condotto al biacco del cacciatore, invece si fermarono di fronte ad un grande albero le cui grosse radici contorte sporgevano dal terreno come zampe di ragno. Jerrass si guardò attorno poi emise un lungo fischio simile al richiamo di un rapace; pochi secondi dopo ci fu un secondo richiamo e il cacciatore sorrise. Si addentrò tra le radici scure e nodose poi bussò tre volte ad intervalli regolari contro di esse. Himas rimase in silenzio alle spalle del compagno uno strano sorriso increspava le sue labbra. Appena sentì uno scricchiolio provenire dall'albero riacquistò la sua espressione d’innocente meraviglia e perplessità._

_Entrarono in un piccolo antro da cui scendeva una lunga scala irregolare fatta di roccia e radici. Sulle pareti del corridoio erano appese alcune bottiglie di vetro in cui si muovevano strane larve giallastre che emanavano una fioca luce illuminando la via. Himas le osservava estasiato._

_«Geniale» sussurrò. La ragazza che li aveva fatti entrare si voltò verso di lui sorridente. Aveva gli occhi scuri e capelli biondi arruffati._

_«Ci sappiamo ingegnare. Io sono Wienn»._

_«Himas di Nedric»._

_«Il nostro ospite è appena arrivato in città» spiegò Jerrass «È un bardo. Per poco non lo arrestavano». La ragazza guardò ammirata il nuovo arrivato._

_«Un bardo? È da tanto che non ne sentiamo uno, purtroppo o si dirigevano subito al palazzo o vi venivano trascinati con la forza» sospirò, ripensando a quello che era successo all’ultimo. «Cosa ti ha condotto in una città così remota?» chiese mentre riprendevano a scendere._

_«Volevo spingermi fuori dalle solite tratte, cercare qualcosa di nuovo e di diverso»._

_«Non credo che tu sia stato molto fortunato, potevi trovarti una città migliore di questa». Himas scrollò le spalle, ormai era lì, tanto vale che ci restasse._

_«Che posto è questo?»_

_«È una locanda sotterranea, noi la chiamiamo La Buca. Di solito non ci portiamo estranei, non so neppure per quale motivo ti ho portato subito qui» Jerrass lo invitò a riprendere a camminare «Spero di non pentirmi di averti condotto qui. Non che facciamo grandi cose, ci limitiamo a sopravvivere. Se qualcuno ha bisogno di aiuto e un rifugio qui lo trova, io ho passato qui tutto l'inverno»._

_Il corridoio era costellato da sostegni di legno per evitarne il crollo. Durante la discesa dovettero fare attenzioni alle radici che scendevano dal soffitto, ma non fu difficile percorrere la scalinata. L'odore umido della terra li accompagnò per tutto il tempo, mentre ragni e insetti si muovevano sulle pareti scappando dai visitatori, indignati da quest'intrusione._

_Iniziarono a vedere una luce più intensa alla fine della galleria accompagnata da alcune voci divertite. Davanti a loro c'era un grande arco di legno che si apriva su un'ampia sala circolare costellata di colonne e radici. Disposti su tutta la superficie c'erano alcuni tavolini bassi ricavati da dei tronchi tagliati circondati da stuoie di pelle o paglia. Alcuni erano occupati da uomini e donne che bevevano birra in piccoli boccali di terracotta._

_«Jerrass! Vieni a bere qualcosa con noi?» il cacciatore si avviò verso un tavolino libero salutando i suoi amici insieme al bardo rifiutando cortesemente ora non aveva tempo. Wienn invece tornava sulla strada che li aveva condotti fino alla taverna. Quello che doveva essere l'oste portò a entrambi un boccale di birra. Jerrass aprì la borsa con ciò che aveva comprato al mercato, estrasse la custodia del liuto e diede il resto all'uomo che accettò con gratitudine, poi si volse verso il nuovo arrivato._

_«Che cos'è quello?»_

_«È un bardo. È per questo motivo che l'ho condotto qui. Per poco le guardie non lo arrestavano»._

_«Per le fosse di Cilrand! Per quale oscuro motivo hai deciso di venire in questa fogna di città?»_

_«Volevo vedere posti nuovi. Speravo di raccogliere nuove melodie»._

_«L'unica musica che troverai da queste parti è quella dell'acciaio delle armi e armature delle guardie, mentre le canzoni sono le urla degli ospiti delle prigioni del palazzo. A volte si riescono a sentire in città se il vento è a favore».._

_Himas sbiancò «È un genere di musica che in pochi apprezzano»._

_«Solo il barone e i suoi torturatori» disse uno degli avventori e tutti gli altri si limitato o ad annuire._

_Himas sorseggiò la sua birra, poi prese il liuto dalla sua custodia e, dopo averlo accordato, iniziò a pizzicare le corde. Le note melodiose dello strumento iniziarono a propagarsi per la grotta angusta attirando l'attenzione di tutti. Gli avventori smisero di parlare concentrandosi sul bardo, incuriositi da quella musica._

_Jerrass lo fissava incredulo, rapito dal suono e dai movimenti agili delle sue dita. Himas teneva lo sguardo fisso sulle corde, i capelli gli coprivano il viso, nascondendone gli occhi e mostrando solo l'ombra di un sorriso compiaciuto._

 

_Howin arrivò un paio d'ore dopo, la musica del bardo lo accompagnò fino alla sala, dove lo vide inginocchiato di fronte a Jerrass. Il fabbro si unì a loro senza degnare di uno sguardo gli altri, ma nessuno di loro era interessato a qualcosa che non fosse la musica del liuto._

_L'arrivo di Howin fu seguito da quello di molte altre persone e la locanda si riempì completamente. L'aria iniziò a essere soffocante, l'odore della terra umida e del sudore non aiutavano; lo stesso valeva per il soffitto basso da cui pendevano alcune radici. Himas non sembrò neppure notare il sovrannumero di persone mentre il cacciatore iniziò a respirare con fatica, e piccole goccioline di sudore colavano lungo il suo viso, simili a lacrime._

_Il bardo aveva solo suonato, ma quando si accorse dei nuovi arrivi iniziò a cantare, accompagnandosi con lo strumento. La voce di Himas non sembrava neppure provenire da questo mondo, riusciva a modularla passando da toni bassi e gutturali ad alti e cristallini. A seconda del momento appariva o angelo o demone._

_Ascoltarono canzoni di eroi e guerre, di amori tragici e libertà conquistate con il sangue. Di demoni che marciavano sul mondo degli uomini, ingannando e illudendo i mortali con false promesse, impadronendosi di ciò che avevano di più caro, lasciandogli solo con rancore e sofferenza di cui si nutrivano e traevano potere._

_Quando anche l'ultima canzone terminò la voce di Himas rimase ad aleggiare nella sala in modo  quasi assordante nel silenzio che si era formato. Fu il bardo a spezzare quello stallo chiedendo da bere, aveva la gola secca._

_Quella fu la prima volta che ascoltarono la voce del bardo._

 

***

Jerrass allontanò con un calcio un topo che gli aveva morso una gamba, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. Le urla continuavano a riecheggiare lungo i corridoi, ma ormai erano diventate parte integrante dell'oscurità che li avvolgeva. Tra gli echi delle voci sofferenti ogni tanto gli sembrava sentire il suono di uno strumento o di una voce molto simile a quella di Himas, ma non poteva essere vero, quei suoni dovevano essere creati dalla sua mente. Si sentì strattonare per le catene. Affianco a lui Howin cercava di scardinare il vincolo dalla parete, ma il metallo sembrava fuso con la pietra e non c'era modo di liberarsi.

«Smettila Howin, non serve a nulla».

«E stare qui senza muoversi servirà a qualcosa invece?» rispose indignato il fabbro «Non ho intenzione di finire sbranato dai topi». Jerrass lo osservò e con un sospiro scosse la testa. A lui non interessava più quella cella. Non gli importava del fallimento, della prigionia e della condanna a morte, a lui interessava solo Himas e quello che avevano vissuto in quei pochi giorni assieme.

 

_Himas si era trasferito nella locanda sotterranea, almeno sarebbe stato lontano dalle prigioni del barone. Quelli che lo avevano sentito cantare volevano che restasse con loro per qualche tempo, e lui aveva accettato con entusiasmo._

_«Questa stanza mi ha ospitato per quasi tutto l'inverno» Jerrass lo stava aiutando a sistemare quel poco che gli aveva portato per rendere più confortevole il soggiorno._

_«Come mai?»_

_«Sono stato ferito, se fossi rimasto fuori sarei morto»._

_«Un incidente di caccia?» Jerrass scosse la testa._

_«Il barone. Camminava per le vie dalla città e mi ha colpito con il suo bastone»._

_«Cos'avevi fatto?» chiese interessato il bardo._

_«Nulla. O forse lo avevo guardato con troppa insistenza»._

_«E ti sei preso una bastonata solo per quello?» il cacciatore scosse la testa, ma l’altro non sembrò neppure vederlo. «Comunque sia mi sembra esagerato stare a letto per un inverno per qualche bastonata». Jerrass sbuffò, ma era normale che Himas parlasse in questo modo, lui non sapeva «Mi sono preso un po’ di legnate anch'io nel corso degli anni, e non ho mai passato un'intera stagione a leccarmi le ferite»._

_«Forse perché non sei stato colpito con un bastone incantato» Himas sollevò lo sguardo incuriosito._

_«Incantato? È ancora per quella storia secondo cui il barone è uno stregone?»_

_«Non so se sia veramente uno che pratica la magia, ma sicuramente possiede un oggetto maledetto: la gemma che gli fa da pomo, è lei la causa di tutto. È grande quanto un uovo, rossa con riflessi iridescenti. Alcuni dicono che sia il dono di un demone, che quella gemma tragga potere dal dolore e cose simili»._

_«Faccio fatica a crederlo. Senza poi contare che la magia sembra essere sparita completamente dal mondo, ci sono solo vecchie storie e ballate. Ne vuoi sentire una?» aveva già preso in mano il liuto ma Jerrass proseguì; avrebbe ascoltato dopo le sue canzoni._

_«Lo dicevo anch'io prima di provarlo sulla mia pelle. Guarda» si slacciò il giustacuore poi si sfilò la maglia. Sulla spalla destra c'era una grande macchia rossa che si allargava come una ragnatela fino al gomito. «Ho rischiato di perdere l'uso del braccio. Sono riuscito a tendere l'arco, per la prima volta dopo l’incidente, solo un paio di settimane fa. Dammi retta, stai attento». Si voltò per rimettersi i vestiti. «Dovresti andartene da questo luogo». Himas si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore mentre osservava quel marchio, ma il cacciatore non poteva vederlo._

_«Mi vuoi cacciare?»_

_«Lo dico per il tuo bene» rispose senza voltarsi «Potresti passare dei pessimi momenti in sua compagnia se ti cattura»._

_«Vorrà dire che cercherò di non farmi prendere allora». Jerrass si voltò a guardarlo e lo vide sorridere mentre iniziava a pizzicare le corde dello strumento dando inizio a una nuova canzone._

 

***

«Maledizione!» Howin si accasciò accanto al compagno, era riuscito solo a lacerarsi i polsi, la catena non si era spostata di un millimetro.

«Smettila di agitarti tanto. Anche se ti riuscissi a liberare dove andresti? Credi di riuscire a buttare giù una porta di ferro a spallate?»

«Potrei strangolare una guardia con le catene quando verrà ad aprirci, poi gli rubiamo le chiavi e ce la filiamo il più in fretta possibile». Jerrass guardò l’amico, la speranza che vide nei suoi occhi scuri lo riscosse dallo stato di apatia in cui era precipitato.

«Proviamoci, ma non verrà un solo soldato». Si alzò e iniziò a strattonare la sua parte di catena mentre Howin provava a grattare la pietra intorno al perno.  I compagni di prigionia, non li degnavano di considerazione, nessuno di loro sembrava essere abbastanza lucido da poter fare alcunché.

«Non ti sembra strano?» la voce di Howin era a stento percettibile dal cacciatore.

«Cosa?»

«Ci hanno catturati e rinchiusi qui senza degnarci di attenzioni. Ci portano da mangiare -anche se non è possibile chiamare cibo quella sbobba puzzolente- ma non vengono a prenderci per interrogarci o torturarci. Non capisco…» lanciò una rapida occhiata alle sue spalle, verso la porta blindata che li rinchiudeva nella cella fetida.

«Magari vogliono torturarci con l'attesa. Non sapere cosa ci aspetta è frustrante». Rispose il compagno altrettanto sommessamente.

«Vogliono esasperarci? » non sembrava affatto convinto. «Io al loro posto farei diversamente». Jerrass si arrestò.

«Allora per fortuna non sei tu uno dei torturatori». Howin sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi nocciola del compagno: profonde occhiaie segnavano il suo viso, la barba scura era attraversata da alcuni tagli che si era procurato durante lo scontro.

«Come fai a fare dello spirito in una simile situazione?»

«Non lo so» rispose dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio «Forse mi sono stufato di piangermi addosso. Forse voglio solo uscire per andare a cercare Himas». Poi riprese a forzare la catena.

Howin scosse la testa, sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di simile fin dal giorno in cui li aveva visti insieme. Jerrass era sempre stato una sorta di benefattore, aveva sempre aiutato chiunque ne avesse bisogno, ma con il bardo era stato diverso, era come se Himas lo avesse ammaliato. Il bardo ammaliava tutti, esercitava una strana attrazione nei confronti delle persone. Era come se più una persona soffrisse, maggiore era l'attrazione che Himas esercitava su di lei. Anche Howin, infatti, non poteva fare a meno di ascoltare la sua voce.

 

_Jerrass ascoltava tutte le sere le canzoni del bardo, era diventato il suo seguace più appassionato. La voce di Himas lo aveva ammaliato senza lasciargli via di scampo. Il bardo lo guardava sempre sorridendo felice mentre cantava, e in un paio di occasioni, quando il cacciatore aveva tardato, lo aveva sempre aspettato, guardando preoccupato l'ingresso della taverna._

_«Cosa ti è successo? Quando non ti vedo tra la gente mi preoccupo». Gli chiese il bardo durante uno di questi ritardi._

_«Colpa del tempo. Mi ero addentrato sulle montagne ma sono stato sorpreso da un temporale. Non è stato semplice tornare alla città». Jerrass finì la sua birra e si alzò dal tavolo, stava per allontanarsi quando sentì le mani delicate del bardo afferrarlo per il polso._

_«Se c'è una tempesta fuori, perché non resti qui per stanotte?» Jerrass si perse negli occhi chiari del compagno incapace di rispondere in qualsiasi modo. Il bardo non attese oltre e con un sorriso lo condusse nella sua stanza ignorando gli sguardi dei presenti._

_«Q-quando pensavi di partire?» chiese mentre entravano nella piccola stanza del bardo._

_«Partire? Devo andarmene da qui?»_

_«Quelli come voi non si fermano mai molto o sbaglio? E questo posto è pericoloso. In più in una grande città saresti più apprezzato che in questo buco, potresti suonare per i nobili senza correre il rischio di essere rinchiuso da qualche parte». Himas si sedette sul suo giaciglio guardando il cacciatore dal basso con aria innocente._

_«Ti preoccupi per la mia incolumità e te ne sono grato, ma so badare a me stesso e non ho intenzione di andarmene, non adesso che inizio a divertirmi». Jerrass rimase ammaliato da quegli occhi grigi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo non poté fare altro che sedersi accanto a lui. Il baro iniziò a passare le dita sottili tra i capelli arruffati del cacciatore._

 

Howin ricordava bene i suoni che aveva udito provenire dalla stanza quella notte. Non voleva ascoltare, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a muoversi dal suo posto. Rimase lì per tutto il tempo, anche quando tornò il silenzio.

 

_Howin era andato a trovare il suo amico al suo accampamento, nelle ultime settimane riusciva a vederlo solo nelle sere in cui il bardo cantava. Non andava più alla sua fucina._

_Lo vide che stava pulendo un paio di fagiani che doveva aver appena preso e andò a sedersi accanto a lui. Jerrass lo salutò con un sorriso poi tornò a ripulire le due carcasse._

_«Cosa ti porta nella foresta?» gli chiese dopo qualche tempo._

_«Se non passi più da me sono costretto ad uscire per vedere se sei ancora vivo»._

_«Scusami» legò le zampe degli animali e li appese a un bastone insieme a delle lepri «Ultimamente ho avuto molto da fare durante il giorno. Devo prepararmi per l’inverno, non voglio rischiare di finire come l’anno scorso»._

_«Allora cerca di non farti prendere a bastonate dal barone un’altra volta». Jerrass sorrise._

_«Forse è anche per questo motivo che non vengo più spesso in città, non voglio correre il rischio di incontrarlo». Si diresse verso la buca con il fuoco e mise su una pentola con dell’acqua. «Ti va un infuso?»_

_«Solo se le erbe non sono velenose»._

_«Ehi! Ti ho mai avvelenato per caso?» prese delle tazze dalla sua tenda insieme ad un piccolo sacchetto di pelle._

_«Per ora no, ma non si può mai sapere». Howin accettò la tazza sorridendo all’espressione indignata del compagno._

_«Fabbro malfidato». Disse mentre si sedeva davanti al fuoco aspettando che l’acqua bollisse per mettere le erbe in infusione._

_Passarono quel pomeriggio parlando come ai vecchi tempi, prima dell’arrivo del bardo. Anche se era arrivato solo da un paio di mesi a Howin sembrava essere trascorso molto più tempo. Verso sera, mentre entrambi stavano per dirigersi verso La Buca, Wienn arrivò di corsa, inciampando in alcune radici poco prima di arrivare al campo. I due uomini si affrettarono ad andarle in contro aiutandola a rialzarsi._

_«Che cos’è successo?»_

_«Jerrass! È terribile! Himas è stato condotto a palazzo». Howin poté vedere il volto dell’amico diventare cereo, non riusciva a parlare quindi fu lui a chiedere maggiori dettagli._

_«Quando è successo?»_

_«Poco tempo fa. Me lo hanno detto Silt e Xendel quando li ho incrociati vicino alla piazza del mercato. Hanno detto che era andato in città con loro, poi si è allontanato e  dev’essersi imbattuto in alcune guardie»._

_«Merda!» Jerrass stava per correre verso la città ma Howin lo afferrò prima che potesse anche solo muovere un passo._

_«Dove credi di andare?»_

_«A liberarlo!» cercò di strattonare il braccio per scrollarsi dalla presa dell’amico ma questi non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo._

_«Ti farai ammazzare!»_

_«Non ho intenzione di restarmene qui mentre lui è rinchiuso chissà dove in attesa di essere torturato!» Howin non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Sospirò non poteva fare in altro modo._

_«Verrò con te, ma non possiamo buttarci nel palazzo alla cieca, ci serve un piano». Jerrass fu costretto ad annuire, aveva ragione._

***

Un suono violento fece sussultare Howin, distraendolo dai suoi ricordi.

«Che cos'è stato?» chiese Jerrass. Si era assopito dopo aver cercato per inutili ore a liberarsi dalle catene insieme al fabbro.

«Una porta credo, o sicuramente qualcosa di molto pesante che veniva sbattuto».

_Merda. Himas dove sei finito? Cosa ti è successo?_

Dal corridoio sentirono i passi pesanti di un gruppo di uomini. Lo sferragliare delle armi contro le corazze indicava che si trattava di soldati armati; non erano i soliti servitori che portavano quella sbobba ammuffita che ormai si erano abituati a chiamare pasto.

Jerrass portò una mano al fianco, un gesto automatico, ma non trovò l'arma che cercava; non c'era nulla che potesse fare. Howin al suo fianco deglutì rumorosamente, ma nonostante la paura si mise in piedi accanto a lui, sperando che quegli uomini non fossero diretti da loro.

I passi continuavano a riecheggiare, sembravano non arrivare mai, come se avanzassero con estrema calma di proposito, per far durare la loro agonia più a lungo.

La porta si aprì con un cigolio sinistro dopo lo scatto della serratura e da dietro di essa fece la sua comparsa barone Ryloth, con i suoi abiti eleganti verde scuro dalle rifiniture nere e argentee. Si stava sistemando i baffi neri con le dita mentre con la mano sinistra si sosteneva al suo bastone da passeggio con l'opale cremisi che sembrava risplendere attraverso le lunghe dita artigliate di metallo che lo racchiudevano.

«Quei due» sollevò il bastone e indicò Jerrass e Howin con la punta metallica. Ryloth sorrise e si allontanò dalla porta, permettendo alle guardie e al carceriere di entrare per prelevare i due uomini.

I due prigionieri si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata, non capivano perché veniva a prenderli il barone in persona. Non credevano di essere tanto importanti da destare il suo interesse, in fondo erano giunti fin lì solo per liberare un bardo. Nessuno dei due oppose resistenza quando le catene furono tolte dal fermo e vennero portati nel corridoio. Ryloth non li degnò di una seconda occhiata, precedendogli fuori dalle prigioni. Credevano di finire nella sala delle torture invece furono condotti ancora più in profondità nella fortezza.

Jerrass provò a liberarsi, aiutato dal compagno. Riuscirono a far cadere la guardia che teneva le loro catene; le altre due si mossero subito per bloccarli, impedendogli di allontanarsi anche solo di poco. Uno dei soldati afferrò un pezzo pendente della catena lasciata dalla prima guardia e strattonò indietro Jerrass che cadde a terra mentre quella di Howin non riuscirono a riagguantarla. Il fabbro avrebbe potuto fuggire, ma ritornò indietro per aiutare l’amico venendo catturato per la seconda volta. Ryloth sollevò il bastone e i due prigionieri furono colpiti da un’onda di energia che li fece urlare di dolore.

«Riprovateci per favore» quando Jerrass sollevò lo sguardo verso Ryloth, lo vide sorridere compiaciuto. Howin imprecò a denti stretti mentre il dolore continuava ad attraversare il suo corpo provocandogli una serie di spasmi.

«Cos'hai fatto ad Himas!» il barone si voltò verso Jerrass. In un primo momento aggrottò la fronte perplesso; sembrò non riconoscere quel nome, poi sorrise.

«Stai parlando del bardo?» Jerrass annuì «Tranquillo, lo vedrai presto. In effetti stiamo proprio andando da lui».

Quelle parole non piacquero a nessuno dei due prigionieri, cosa che non si poteva dire di Ryloth. Il barone sorrideva soddisfatto, come se stesse pregustando la sorpresa.

 

Scesero una stretta scalinata di pietra, che sembrava perdersi nelle tenebre dei sotterranei del castello. Più scendevano, più sembrava di addentrarsi in un’altra dimensione. L’aria sembrava diventare più densa, così come le tenebre che percorrevano alla luce di poche esigue fiaccole appese alle pareti. Nonostante i prigionieri percepissero l’irrequietezza provenire dalle guardie, nessuno dei due tentò di approfittarne. La presenza che aleggiava in quell’oscurità s’imponeva sulle loro menti, privandogli di ogni desiderio di fuga.

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta di metallo borchiato su cui era inciso un intricato groviglio di simboli. La luce che proveniva dalle scalinate dietro di loro non era sufficiente per dare un senso a quella ragnatela di linee.

Ryloth bussò un paio di volte e la porta si aprì verso l'interno con un suono stridente prodotto dal metallo che strisciava contro la pietra.

«Sei in ritardo» né Jerrass che Howin potevano scorgere chi avesse parlato, ma entrambi videro la schiena del barone irrigidirsi; era nervoso.

«Mi spiace. Abbiamo avuto qualche problema nel condurli da voi».

«Hanno tentato la fuga?» la voce sembrò familiare alle orecchie del cacciatore.

«Precisamente. Cercavano...» Ryloth si voltò verso di loro aggrottando la fronte, cercando di ricordare il nome «Himas. Cercavano Himas. Suppongo per tentare di liberarlo».

«Non sono sorpreso ». Il barone poté vedere la creatura sorridere e si rilassò. «Falli entrare e dammi il cuore». Ryloth annuì e fece un cenno alle guardie di eseguire l'ordine mentre si avviava nella stanza. Per la prima volta Jerrass poté vedere le espressioni terrorizzate dei soldati che li avevano accompagnati; non volevano avvicinarsi alla stanza. Li spinsero all’interno restando fuori dalla soglia.

Jerrass, una volta entrato vide una stanza circolare piuttosto ampia con un piccolo altare di pietra al centro, su cui era seduto l'uomo che sembrava spaventare tutti i presenti. Aveva orecchie fin troppo appuntite e tre strani corni ritorti che spuntavano dai corti capelli pallidi. Appena Jerrass incrociò lo sguardo con quello della creatura sentì come se il sangue si congelasse nelle vene, e il dolore alla spalla che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto l’inverno precedente tornò a farsi sentire con violenza, facendolo barcollare contro la parete. La porta si chiuse con un tonfo sordo isolandoli dal resto del castello.

Howin era inginocchiato per terra, nel punto esatto dove era caduto quando era stato spinto dai soldati, come se non riuscisse più a muovere un solo muscolo.

«Merda». Imprecò Jerrass sofferente, non potevano più scappare.

«Non potete andare da nessuna parte» il cacciatore sollevò lo sguardo per fronteggiarlo, incrociando per la seconda volta quegli occhi spenti, talmente sbiaditi che l'iride assumeva quasi sfumature rosate, questa volta però la spalla sembrava dolergli meno.

«Che cosa sei tu?» Ryloth si era allontanato dai due prigionieri e si era diretto verso l'altare infilando il bastone in un foro apposito.

«Non ti ricordi di me Jerrass?» chiese il demone. Fece schioccare le dita e le catene caddero a terra sferragliando, liberandoli. «Dopo tutto quello che c'è stato tra noi? Sono offeso». Il cacciatore era sicuro di non averlo mai visto ma, guardandolo meglio, si accorse che aveva qualcosa di familiare. E finalmente riconobbe la sua voce.

«Hi-Himas?» si accasciò contro la parete alle sue spalle. Non poteva crederci. Eppure aveva riconosciuto i suoi lineamenti, anche se adesso erano più distorti, più marcati; come quegli occhi rosati. «Che cosa sei?»

«Puoi continuare a chiamarmi Himas se lo desideri, dopotutto ho molti nomi uno in più non farà differenza». Il demone iniziò a passeggiare per la stanza, dopo essere sceso dall’altare «Vedi Jerrass, ci sono demoni che traggono nutrimento dalla paura, altri dall'energia vitale. Altri ancora dal sangue e dall'energia sessuale. Poi ci siamo noi, gli Ashlith, noi ci nutriamo di sofferenza e di odio» proseguì Himas «Ad esempio, possiamo nutrirci delle speranze dei popoli, convincendoli a ribellarsi e traendo forza dal loro rancore». Ryloth appoggiato a una parete alle sue spalle sorrideva, osservando il bastone sistemato sull’altare «La sofferenza fisica ha un sapore diverso da quelle emotiva, a mio avviso quest'ultima è migliore. A Ildsay le cose erano in stallo. Avevamo fatto un lavoro così perfetto che voi non provavate più il desiderio di ribellarvi, avevate perso ogni speranza. Ed era un male, la speranza è il demone più potente di tutti. Anche se odiavate il barone non avevate la forza di opporvi, e un odio simile, non alimentato dal rancore e dal dolore non è un nutrimento sufficiente» si voltò verso il barone che rabbrividì sotto quello sguardo glaciale. «Dato che iniziavo ad avere molta fame mi sono presentato a voi come Himas il bardo. Erano secoli che non mi divertivo tanto, ti ringrazio Jerrass». L’Ashlith chiuse gli occhi inspirando, come volesse immergersi nei ricordi di quei mesi passati.

«Ma adesso basta parlare» si voltò verso Howin come se si fosse appena ricordato della sua presenza. Si avvicinò a lui con calma e lo afferrò per i capelli, strattonandolo verso l'altare. Jerrass si fece avanti per fermarlo ma il dolore alla spalla si fece più violento, obbligandolo ad accasciarsi a terra. «Non avere fretta, dopo tocca a te. Per adesso limitati a guardare ciò che succederà al tuo amico per colpa tua» il cacciatore non lo poteva vedere in faccia, ma sapeva che stava sorridendo. «Dopotutto se tu non fossi voluto venire qui per salvare il “bardo” nulla di tutto questo sarebbe avvenuto».

Howin non riusciva a muoversi ma questo non sembrò preoccupare l'Ashlith; lo trascinò verso l'altare e lo posizionò su di esso senza il minimo sforzo. Ryloth sembrò nascondersi tra le ombre delle colonne e questo il demone non lo apprezzò.

«Non stare in disparte, vieni a vedere dove da dove proviene il potere che tanto brami».

«Ho già assistito in più di un’occasione, Iramur».

«Non importa. Qui. Subito». Il barone si fece avanti avvicinandosi al demone, anche se non sembrava più tanto arrogante. «Sai Jerrass al buon barone piace il potere ma non il modo in cui ha origine, non lo trovi comico?» si voltò verso di lui ottenendo un’occhiata carica di disprezzo e paura che lo fece sorridere di più.

Howin girò la testa verso il compagno, ma non riusciva a proferire parole; era come pietrificato. Ma i suoi occhi esprimevano da soli tutta la paura che provava e una silenziosa richiesta di aiuto.

«Oggi voglio provare qualcosa di diverso» la voce del demone fece sussultare sia Jerrass che Ryloth, anche se per motivi diversi.

«In che senso, Iramur?»

«Osserva barone e lo scoprirai. Non ti anticipo nulla, sarà una sorpresa». Ryloth si allontanò dall'altare, non gradiva le sorprese del demone; anche se avevano un patto non si fidava di lui, ma comunque cercò di restare alla luce delle fiaccole per non irritarlo.

Sfiorò l'altare ed estrasse una lunga lama serpeggiante di pietra.

«Avvicinati Jerrass, vieni da me». Il cacciatore non poté evitare di muoversi e dopo pochi secondi fu accanto al demone. «Fallo tu». Iramur gli mise la lama tra le mani e lo spinse più vicino all'altare. Il suo corpo si muoveva da solo, non aveva più alcun controllo. Vide le sue mani avvicinarsi al corpo dell'amico brandendo l'arma; nessuno dei due riusciva a fare qualcosa.

«No. Per favore no» fu tutto quello che il cacciatore riuscì a mormorare.

«Invece lo farai Jerrass. Questo è il mio regno e qui il mio potere è assoluto». Il demone gli passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati poi si chinò a sussurrargli all'orecchio parole che solo lui avrebbe potuto udire. «Fai un buon lavoro, dopotutto sei un cacciatore; sei abituato a scuoiare animali, ti ho visto all’opera». Calde lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sulle guance di Jerrass, quando vide la lama affondare nel corpo dell'amico il suo urlo si mescolò a quello di Howin. «Tranquillo, non morirà per così poco. Sarà una cosa molto lunga». Disse il demone non appena il riecheggiare delle urla si fu interrotto. «Vedi l'opale? Il tuo amico morirà solo quando il cristallo si sarà riempito completamente. Adesso la sua luce è flebile, ma tra alcune ore brillerà come un piccolo sole rosso». Si chinò contro di lui sempre giocando con i ciuffi di capelli del cacciatore  «Continua». A quella singola parola le braccia di Jerrass si mossero da sole aprendo un profondo squarcio nell'addome della vittima. Il sangue scorreva copioso sporcando la pietra scura dell'altare. Scendeva in sottili rivoli scarlatti che sembravano muoversi verso il cristallo posizionato sopra la testa di Howin. L'opale pulsava come un cuore, emanando bagliori sempre più intensi allo stesso ritmo con cui il cacciatore affondava la lama con mani tremanti nel compagno e le urla si propagavano per la stanza.

Ryloth non poteva fare a meno di guardare, anche se il demone non poteva controllarlo, era nel suo tempio, il suo potere era schiacciante e la volontà di Iramur lo costringeva a guardare, ricevendo, in questo modo, un leggero disprezzo anche da lui.

Il lavoro di Jerrass fu eterno. Fece cadere alcuni brandelli di pelle sul pavimento eseguendo il volere del demone, aveva smesso di urlare ma le lacrime non avevano mai smesso di scendere. Anche se aveva gli occhi appannati, il pugnale affondava con precisione guidato dalla volontà di Iramur. Arrivò anche a estrarre alcune ossa della mano e del braccio scavando nella carne e strappando e durante tutto questo procedimento Howin restava vivo e cosciente.

Alla fine l'opale aveva smesso di pulsare e ora emanava una luce costante di un intenso rosso sangue. Le mani di Jerrass si spostarono verso la gabbia toracica scarnificata del fabbro rompendo alcune costole con la lama ed esponendo cuore e polmoni all'aria. Iramur si avvicinò al corpo ancora vivo dell'uomo, facendo allontanare il carnefice, e affondò gli artigli nella carne, raggiungendo il cuore e strappandolo dal petto. Iniziò a recitare una cantilena gutturale poi il cuore prese fuoco e subito dopo anche il corpo cominciò ad ardere. Alla fine non rimasero che le ossa dell'uomo sull'altare e l'eco delle sue urla nelle orecchie dei presenti.

«Mi odi Jerrass?»

«Con tutta l'anima» Iramur si voltò verso di lui sorridendo.

«Credo di essermi dimenticato di dirti una cosa. Devi sapere che Howin era innamorato di te. Il suo dolore, mentre ascoltava ciò che facevi con il bardo nella stanza della locanda, era tra i più saporiti che abbia mai assaggiato». Jerrass rimase a fissarlo con occhi sbarrati e la bocca aperta, non poteva crederci.

«Non può essere vero». L’Ashlith si limitò sorridere. Dando le spalle a Ryloth, che rimaneva immobile al suo posto -troppo impegnato a fissare con occhi bramosi l'opale- il demone si avvicinò al cacciatore, prese qualcosa dalla sua tasca e lo obbligò ad ingerirla, poi gli prese il pugnale dalle mani e tornò verso l'altare.

Jerrass deglutì l'oggetto, era piccolo e sferico, quasi gelido mentre gli scorreva lungo l'esofago.

«Che cosa mi hai fatto? Che cosa mi hai fatto fare?!» Iramur non rispose, era troppo occupato a sigillare il potere nel cristallo con ciò che restava del sangue di Howin. Jerrass sentì la presa sul suo corpo allentarsi e si scagliò senza riflettere addosso al demone. Questi fu più rapido e si allontanò dalla traiettoria dell'assalitore che cadde riverso sull'altare, su ciò che rimaneva del suo vecchio amico. Le lacrime, che avevano smesso di scendere poco prima a causa dello shock, ripresero a sgorgare. In preda alla disperazione afferrò una costola e si scagliò contro Iramur una seconda volta. L'osso affondò nel collo del demone sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Ryloth.

Iramur si piegò sul cristallo, schiacciato dal peso del corpo del cacciatore solo per un attimo, poi girò su se stesso sollevando e scaraventando il corpo di Jerrass sul tavolo propri sopra le ossa del compagno. Lo scheletro, rispondendo a un comando di Iramur, trapassò il corpo dell'uomo che rimase bloccato.

Jerrass lo vide che si sfilava la costola dal collo con un sorriso poi gliela conficcò nello stomaco. Jerrass sembrò di sentirla stridere contro qualcosa di duro all'interno del suo corpo, poi il dolore iniziò e le urla riecheggiarono potenti nella stanza.

Poco dopo il suo corpo iniziò ad avvizzire, prosciugandosi completamente, e del cacciatore non rimase che un corpo mummificato disteso sull'altare.

 

«Prendi il tuo cristallo e vattene» disse Iramur dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Ryloth eseguì senza fare domande, estrasse l'opale dall'altare e si avviò verso la porta chiudendosela alle spalle.

Non appena se ne fu andato il demone sventrò ciò che rimaneva di Jerrass estraendo una piccola gemma violacea dalle sue viscere. Il cristallo pulsava in modo quasi abbagliante nonostante le piccole dimensioni. Il demone poteva sentirne l'energia vitale all'interno; era vivo. Prese dalla tasca una catenina di metallo con una piccola armatura dove incastonare la gemma, poi se la mise al collo.

«Come ti senti Jerrass?»

_Che cosa mi hai fatto?!_

«Mi piaceva il sapore del tuo dolore e ho deciso di tenerti per me. Una parte l'ho data a quell'idiota di Ryloth, ma la tua anima adesso mi appartiene» Iramur poté sentire il rancore dentro alla gemma aumentare e con esso anche la sua energia crebbe. «Sei contento adesso? Potrai odiarmi per tutta l'eternità e io mi nutrirò del tuo odio e del tuo dolore. Non ti ho mentito prima, è stato così divertente vederlo soffrire in quel modo».

Iramur sorrise tra sé soddisfatto e iniziò a cantare mentre toglieva le ossa dall'altare e le gettava in una fossa che si apriva in una nicchia vicino a una parete.

L'urlo di Jerrass risuonò nella mente del demone, sarebbe stata una compagnia piacevole.

 


End file.
